A Strange Feeling Called Love
by MerelyNocturnal
Summary: He is gone...their Nakama is gone...how will the crew react to this? Sanji x Robin  Rated M for further Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A strange feeling called love, it is everywhere, in every corner of the beautiful planet we live in, it lurks in every alley...every road...every house.

Whether it is the love a mother has for her child, or the love between 2 lovers, it is the same fundamentally. Love is what brings everyone together, it is what unites us all when the world seems dark and shallow.

"RUN!" screamed Luffy as he saw the building crumble, succumbing to the huge force bashing it...no matter how strong they were, they could not defeat this enemy..."Shit...shit...SHIT! We came soo far, we are so strong...why?" screamed Luffy again with tears filling his eyes, cuts all over him..

His powers allowed him to be very fast on his feet, after running out of the building he saw that only he was out...everyone else was still inside...running towards an exit that was about to crumble..when suddenly, Zoro ran out ,along with Chopper who had Nami on him and Franky.

"Where are the other 3?" Screamed Luffy with an agonizing voice, his eyes shot up again as he saw Brook running towards the exit, jumping out the entrance that was crumbling behind him, trapping Robin and Sanji inside...in a huge castle that is about to turn into a pile of rocks...

For a second, all hope is lost, everyone is running towards the ship with tears in their eyes...they leave their Nakama behind but they know, they can't do anything about it, they must save themselves.

The huge pile of rocks blocking the entrance turns into ash as Sanji breaks through it :

"Robin Chwan! Hurry Up,get on my Leg!"

Screamed Sanji, as Robin quickly did as he said, not understanding what he was going to do. Without having any time to lose, he swings his leg towards the Sunny Go and sends Robin flying.

"Gomu Gomu no...FUUUSEN!"

Screams Luffy as he turns into a balloon to break Robin`s fall.

"Cook-San!" she screams as Luffy forcefully grabs her and runs, he knows that Sanji sacrificed himself for Robin and he did it for the woman he confessed his love to so many times in the past, in a childish attitude maybe, but what if he really meant it?

Sanji took a cigarette from his pocket, he reached in his other pocket to get his lighter, in a swift motion he put his cigarette in his mouth, his face leaning down..he lit up the cigarette and breathed in as much as possible as his Nakama watched his final moments from the Sunny Go everyone with tears in their eyes and Luffy trying to extend his arm, the distance is too big to even cover half of the distance between them, He gets frustrated...it is impossible...he can't do it. He deals with the fact one of his crew members sacrificed his life for them, and he will be remembered for that.

The Sunny Go leaves as a huge pile of rocks falls on top of Sanji ,they watch in Horror. There is nothing they can do as they try to contain their tears.

* * *

><p>This is an oppening to a new FanFiction I am writing...I`ll Publish the second Chapter when I get at least 1 Review.<p>

To anyone wondering why Sanji didn't run : The Exit was shaped like a huge hallway,he shot Robin out from 100 meters in.


	2. Chapter 2  Is it Really Him?

"Bartender, give me another one will ya.." said the brunette lady after taking the last sip of her rum. The bartender answered in a sarcastic and at the same time protective manner "A nice lady like you shouldn't be drinking that much", the brunette lady tilted her head upwards revealing her eyes from underneath her Cowboy heart, her eyes looked at him angrily as she said with a soothing voice "I don't believe I asked for an opinion". The bartender not wanting to make her even more angry, took the bottle of rum and poured some in a glass which he later slid through the bar-stand to her.

*Tap*...*Tap*...*Tap*...

Footsteps are heard as a man enters the bar.

His appearance is like the one of a bum, baffled dirty blond hair, very humble torn out clothes, black seemingly expensive shoes with scratches all over. Seeing him the Bartender shouts at him and tells him to get out, the young man pulls out money from his ripped out pocket and waves it around while looking at the floor, not wanting to tilt his head up even a mere inch.

The bartender wears a satisfactory expression on his face as he continues scrubbing some of the dirty glasses.  
>The man sits down next to the Brunette lady, his eyes trail off as he looks at her from bottom to top...high heeled boots..knee length almost transparent purple stockings...a purple skirt ending midst her perfectly shaped thighs...a belt pointing out her figure..a purple shirt with the top 4 buttons free...revealing her above average sized breast just enough to compliment them. Upon reaching her face with his eyes, he sees she is looking at him and he immediately turns his face around and looks at the floor again, almost with a feeling of shame.<p>

She looks at him and says with a voice full of suspicion : "See anything you like?", he turns around to her, still not wanting to look at her as he replies "If your face matched your body you wouldn't need to cover it with that silly cowboy hat,I don't trust women that cover their faces." he finished as he turned again to look at the bartender and order a drink. He raised his hand and said with a low voice "Get me a beer, in fact..get one more glass of rum for the lady, on me".

"I can pay for myself, thank you though."she exclaimed abruptly while she took a sip of her drink.  
>The young man looked at her and said with an apologetic voice "What kind of a gentleman would that make me If I looked at you the way I did without apologizing and buying you a drink? I would hate myself for that"<p>

"Well then hate yourself, because there is no way your cheap charms will get you in my panties" ,the young man laughed at what the brunette lady said and his bottle fell down, but he didn't hear it break. Nothing, complete silence overwhelmed the place as he looked down to see the bottle held from a hand coming from inside the floor.

The young man stood up in fear, no, it wasn't fear, it was surprise. Je was surprised to see that power, but not because he hadn't seen it before.

"6 Years...4 months...13 days..." he said as he looked at her, revealing an almost blond beard, she looked at him, slightly tilting her hat up,and said "What?.."he sat down again with a grin on his face and said : "That is how long I haven't seen you for, damn. I wouldn't even wish in my wildest dreams I would ever get to see you again, Robin-Chwan".

Robin shot up as she heard the man say those words.

Impossible, it couldn't be him, she saw him die...

The man stands up and tilts his head up fully, revealing his face as smudged hair covers one of his eye and his signature eyebrow. Jis goatee has extended to his whole face, he was older but it was still him.

"Cook-San!" screamed Robin as her lips formed a huge smile reaching her ears, she rushed and hugged him as the force was almost enough to knock him down.  
>Tears formed in hear eyes as Sanji brought his arms around her back, hugging her. It was him, he was still alive and after 6 years 4 months and 13 days, here he was, the man who was thought dead by the whole crew.<p>

She hugged him with all her might as she said with a voice slightly trailing off..."How did you survive?...we saw a huge castle drop on top of you, no one could survive that, but no, what I am saying, that doesn't matter, does it? It is you, and I am glad you are alive. I have been blaming myself for your death all this time."

Sanji froze in an instant, did she actually say that? Did he perhaps hear wrong? The woman he favored from the day he met her, cared about him to a point she would blame herself?  
>He began having hatred for himself, for giving her that emotion, he didn't want her to feel that way.<p>

Her face lit up as she felt uncomfortable and said while looking away "You need to see the rest of the crew, they are in the docks, I was just looking for a way to drown my sorrow, what better way than drinking?"  
>She finishes as she laughs nervously trying to hide her embarrassment.<p>

Sanji not wanting to make her feel more uncomfortable than she already is, puts a berri bill on the bar and takes Robin from the hand heading for the exit as quickly as possible with Robin following him with a smile on her face as he stands outside of the bar not knowing which way to go.

Robin walks ahead of him and tells him to follow her, Sanji reaches her and they both slowly walk towards the turns around to safe him and says with a calm voice "Sanji-san, I know this may be hurtful to you, but what exactly happened?", Sanji`s face got a sad expression as he sighed and started to tell his story...

"That day, in the castle,when it fell on me I kicked the ground and took cover underground. When it was safe to get out, I didn't find you guys anywhere nearby, so I just started walking and walking until I reached sea. Then I started swimming and eventually hit an inhabited island.  
>I have been going from Island to Island all these years hoping I will eventually bump into you guys, to tell you the truth I had lost all hope after the first year, but now...that doesn't matter..I have you guys again."<p>

They were both lost in the essence of time as without knowing they reached the docks, Sanji glanced at the Sunny Go...it was not exactly as he remembered it, it was damaged, a few scratches there and here with a petal missing from the Head of the lion. His eye caught something, his favorite orange haired navigator. Boy had he missed her scent.  
>He felt nostalgia as Robin took him on board, Sanji hesitated at first and Robin understood why so she entered the ship alone like nothing had happened and waited for Sanji to come up.<p>

She was sure that this would be a day no-one of them would ever forget each for his own reasons...what would be her reason?

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p>

Thanks you guys, I appreciate your Reviews, and as Promised, releasing the next chapter now.


	3. Chapter 3 Indeed!

5 minutes pass...10...15...Sanji is nowhere to be found . Robin gets frustrated,she looks out of the ship but can't find him, she uses her powers to spring eyes all around the ship, thinking he is sitting somewhere,thinking...

Nothing,she starts having thoughts about it being a hallucination..or worse...she doesn't want to think about that..she wants to hope, hope that Sanji is still alive, she is tired of blaming herself..she hasn't been able to sleep for more than 1 hour straight, he comes to her in her dreams..like a ghost haunting the people that killed him.

She finally accepts it and goes deeper into the ship, she doesn't have a mood suitable to talk to people right now, her instincts take her to her room immediately, she avoids everyone on her way there, she just wants to go lie down, and cry herself to sleep, just forget everything that happened here..it was too much..too frustrating..she didn't want to go through all that again..

Tears filled her eyes as she slowly entered a violent state of sleep, they would still continue forming around her eyes as she slept..you could see the pain in her soul, in whatever pain the crew was in, she was in it trippled...and every day the pain would get stronger and stronger, multiplying every time like a Fibonacci Sequence...

20 minutes into her sleep, the whole crew caught a scent, it was something so familiar, yet so old they all at first thought they were hallucinating, it couldn't be what they thought it was, each and everyone was too afraid to admit they could smell it.  
>Finally, the most ignorant person in the crew, stood up and said "Do you guys smell that?" everyone looked shocked, they couldn't believe it, it wasn't just themselves, each and everyone was sensing it, it was...Food?<p>

Everyone ran towards the origin of the smell, thinking about what caused it along the way, they stood beside the Kitchen door, hesitated to open signaled Chopper to open it as he took his sling and armed it, pointing at the door, waiting to attack. Chopper didn't want to, so looked at Zoro, Zoro took his battle stance and signaled at Chopper again, the little Tanuki finally complied, slowly moving towards the door, keeping his footsteps as silent as possible...he reaches for the handle...he grabs it and looks at Usopp one final time as he counts in his head.. "3...2...1.."The door opens as Usopp fires blindly and Zoro attacks without knowing of what expects them inside.

A man standing there, with a pan in his right hand, and a cigarette in the other, he kicks the round bullet away as he jumps in the air and block`s Zoro`s attack, he lift`s his head up and says "You have gotten rusty, Shitty old Marimo" and kicked him backwards, looking away again and saying "6 years won't change the no fighting in the kitchen rule,got that?."

Everyone stood at there door, they were all shocked, their eyes widened, well expect for Brook, he has no eyes(YOHOHOHO...SKULL JOKE! xD).Nami rushed in and hugged him, with tears forming in her eyes, she couldn't say a word, mumbles could be heard, but nothing in normal human language, Sanji looked at her while hugging her back and took a deep sniff of her scent, he had missed that tangerine scent ,the same scent that made his blood race, he smiled at her as he said "Nami-san...I could never hope for you to hug me like this..it feels like a dream", Nami whispered with tears still pouring down her face.."Sanji-San..you never change..", the rest just stood there, still as vigilant as a tree.

Nami parts their hug as she hears someone running towards the Kitchen, they had all failed to realised Robin wasn't with reached them, as she turned to Luffy and said "Do you smell th..." Luffy pointed inside the Kitchen, as Robin slowly turned her head around to face Sanji,she froze in the moment as she saw that old grin of his form in his lips, she started running towards him and jumped on him,knocking him down as she laid over him, with her head dipped in his chest. her tears running down his newly wore shirt and her knuckles bashing on the floor with all her might, Robin was screaming..."Don't ever do that! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! I thought I was hallucinating...Where did you wonder off to?".

Sanji hugged her and leaned his head as low as he could, as he whispered to her ear "Shuush now Robin-Chwan,I don't want to see you crying..what impression would I make if I saw my Nakama after 6 years with torn clothes and a huge beard?". He slowly stood up, while still holding her in his arms, she didn't want to let go, she wanted to make sure this was really him, although all doubt was erased when she saw the rest of the Crew looking at Sanji.

That day was special, for everyone, Sanji talked about all the things he came across, his story telling certainly didn't reach the Usopp-Level, but it was enough to keep everyone amused and interested, even Zoro was somewhat happy to see him still standing, still a part of the crew, still...their Nakama.

It was 3 AM when everyone realised, no matter how big of an event this was, sleep was still necessary for them, and they all knew their sleep would be slightly better found his clothes and Hammock exactly the way he had left it, everything was intact, like not even a day had passed since he was thought dead..

Sanji couldn't sleep all night, he just thought about everything, all this happened when he was least expecting it, would they be able to return to their state of action as it was 6 years ago? No...what was he thinking...that would be impossible..they are all a little more mature now, of course nothing would be the same. All this thinking made him nervous, he got up and went to the Kitchen to get a little water...anything to help him feel better, he moved like a ninja, trying not to wake up anyone, upon reaching the kitchen, he was surprised to find Robin inside, sat down, having a cup off coffee, she would come up here every night and have a cup of coffee, the kitchen reminded her of him, somewhere in her heart she was hoping for him to by chance come to the kitchen that day.

He entered the kitchen like nothing had happened, and walked towards the Fridge, he took a bottle of wine he had hid somewhere deep inside 6 years ago, took 2 wine glasses and put them on the table, he then started talking while pouring some wine for the both of them "This is a 9 year old wine bottle, well at least it was last time I saw it, I guess now it is 15 years old, it has matured..." Robin looked at him right in the eyes and said as she was holding down the glass while Sanji was pouring wine in it.. "Like most of us have."

"True", said Sanji as he lifted his glass and grinned, "Let`s drink..for time...it can destroy more than any man or woman ever will",Robin grinned as she took a sip and made an observation "Your words sure sound more mature now, Sanji-san..." Sanji looked at her with an innocent look and said with a voice full of sarcasm "If you want to, I can be immature again, anything for your Robin-chwan, you know me, my basic belief in life still hasn't changed", as he finished his sentence, he stood up and sat next to her, only then he realized Robin was wearing nothing but a semi-interlaced see-through black night robe, being the gentleman he was he avoided looking at her directly, he said as he took a small sip from his glass "It may be cold outside, but I am feeling quite warm having you here, Robin-Chwan".

Robin would normally neglect this sort of compliment, but this time, it was like he really meant it, not just empty lovey-dovey words, this time, he was being sincere, so she decided to do something she had wanted to since the day she first boarded the first ship of the Straw-Hat pirates, Going Merry. 


	4. Chapter 4 And Its only the Beginning

**I honestly didn't expect such a response in such a short time, thank you guys for following my FanFiction, Honestly.**

* * *

><p>Robin smiled with her usual wide and innocent smile, as she took one more sip of the aged wine and rest her head on his shoulder, hoping not to startle him, hoping he wouldn't get over excited and pulled away. Indeed though, Sanji`s face lit up as she saw Nico Robin`s head resting on his shoulder, he could her breathing...her scent...Sanji simply closed his eyes, lowered his head and said calmly.."I guess it`s colder than I thought outside..but even though, Robin-chwan we need to get you dressed, you`ll catch a cold like that."<p>

Robin opened her eyes and said with a sarcastic voice without even looking at him "I thought your objective was to remove ever last piece of clothing from women?." Sanji froze, he just got beaten by words. "B..b..but Robin-chwan...It`s really cold you know, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Robin felt it again, she felt how mature he really was now, time really did change him, she was just hoping for a little part of him to not have changed, the same part she was craving for over 6 years now, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself. Now, she would do something she knew depended on the situation of Sanji`s old personality if it came out good...she stood up, Sanji noticed and looked at her with a deep questioning look, like he was begging her to stay there with him, she took his hand, and lead him towards the Women`s room, where she told him to sit on the couch.

Sanji was confused, what was all this leading to? He knew the answer, somewhere deep inside him he knew, he just didn't want to admit that Robin can be..."Free" like she sat down next to him, Sanji felt his blood rushing through his whole body, his veins felt like they were going to explode any minute now, in an attempt to break the awful and agonizing silence, he said to Robin "So...where`s Nami-san?", Robin got her legs on the couch, and rest her head on his arm, using it as a pillow, then she said "She is now sleeping with Luffy, it`s a long story, not for a night like this."

Sanji mind went in circles, her last words, like a shallow confirmation of what was about to happen. Sanji took the word again..."Robin-chwan, I have been wanting to ask you for quite a while now, and I am very sorry if I am being very rude...but I noticed everyone else has changed in appearance, but you are still the same..."

Robin laughed slightly as she said "No Sanji-san, it is not offensive or rude in any way. I`ll explain. In one of our adventures, we came by an Island that had the Fountain of Youth on it, long story short, I fell inside, right now I am actually younger than you, since every minute is -1 year, 6 years ago I became 20..., and now, I am 26.", Sanji was shocked...he didn't know what to say, he just shut up and rest his head on the couch.

When he felt a little bit better, he took the courage to ask Robin one more question..."Tell me, Robin-chwan, why did we come here?", Robin lifted her head from his arm as she said with that same old Sarcastic smile on her face "To take shelter from the cold, of course.".Sanji without wanting to raise any more questions, just tilted his head back as he felt Robin`s head break the touch with his arm.

She stood up, looked at Sanji, and did nothing but sit on his lap and hug him real tight, Sanji barely being able to breath, as she was somewhat choking him, asked one more question..."R..r...Robin-Chwan...ww...wwww..what are you d.d..d.?", Robin broke the hug as she lowered her head towards his ear and said "Something I have been wanting to do for a long time now, I don't want to miss the opportunity again, you never know what may happen tomorrow or the day after..part of my frustration all this years, was because I never really got to thank you for everything you have done for me.."

Sanji being the gentleman he was, hold her from the sides, stabilized her as he said "Robin-chwan, if this is simply a way to say Thank You, I don't want it...", Robin smiled again at his maturity, and said one more thing between landing kisses all over his neck "It`s not only a Thank You, it is my way of showing just how much I love you...Mon Chef..now stop talking and kiss me...please..".

Sanji honestly didn't know how to react...so he did what he always does, he did what he was told to do. He took control of the situation, his hands still on her waist, he is feeling every touch of her lips to his body, ever little flicker, she can smell her scent...oh that beautiful scent making him lust her more...finally, he reaches a point in which he can' control himself, he lies down with Robin on top of him, his hands exploring her whole body, every inch, as he trades a kiss with her tongue and gums.

Their tongues collide upon each time, trading each other`s saliva, every now and then sucking on the other one`s tongue..sucking it dry and then giving all the fluids back. They can both barely control themselves, it is too hard..too hard to go against their lust, their crave for each other`s body...the temptation is too powerful to resist...

Robin puts her hands on Sanji`s chest as she slowly unbuttons his shirt, giving wet kisses to his neck every now and then, Sanji arches his back a little so that Robin can remove his shirt, uncovering his naked chest...waiting there, waiting to be conquered by Robin in all it`s might..

* * *

><p><strong>I am such a terrible person...stalling the good part for my fans...Cope with It!<strong>

**Next chappy will be out, dunno...You decide, some point between 7th -10th. O^O**

**Also, thanks again you guys for the great feedback, and thanks to whoever (not trying to be mean, cba go look at the name) suggested to use the Lines to separate the FF from the Writer`s note.**


	5. Chapter 5 Halfway Through

"Robin-Chwan..." moaned Sanji as she started grinding her chest against his...slowly grinding..he could feel all of her as she landed kisses all around his neck, making this burning sensation even more tempting for what will be next...

"Robin-Chwan...it Ain`t fair you know..you still have your "clothe" on..and I am half naked..." said Sanji as he grinned at Robin while caressing her back...her thighs...and then up again...Robin knew what he was doing, what a tricky bastard he was, just too afraid to say it straight forward, but games were exactly what they both wanted..add a little more interest to it.

Robin approaches Sanji`s ear as she gives him kissing along the way...on his neck...chin...cheek...his forehead, if she was wearing lipstick, Sanji would have gotten a new color by now. Robin plays around his chest with her hands as she slowly plays with his ear..biting...licking...kissing..when she finally whispers with a seduction echoing in her voice..."Let`s play a game Sanji-san...I`ll ask you questions...and for each correct answer I remove 1 lace...if you answer wrong, I`ll put more clothes on...".

Sanji not having an option, cornered like a mouse by the woman who was so successfully making him happy, just nodded in approval, he didn't want to talk...Silence is what the moment required...Silence is what it would get. Robin put her hands on the first lace, there were totally 4 of them...2 going above her shoulders, and 2 around her waist, strapping the beautiful dress like night clothing to Robin`s beautiful figure...slowly teasing the lace as she asks him the first question.."Sanji-san...what was my nickname when you first met me?"

Sanji froze, this was the first time actually trying to remember something that happened years ago would profit him...He got stuck...frozen in the moment, his eyes glaring without an item to focus on...he was having a time travel in retrospect inside his head, thinking thinking thinking...he gets sweaty, how could he possibly forget? His eyes wake up, as they go around the room...Lamp...Nighstand...Wardrobe...Maps...Calendar...Office...Another Wardrobe...wait wait wait...Calendar?

Sanji suddenly remembered...evidently enough it was the day that people relax, suits Robin`s personality perfectly. "Miss All-Sunday!" almost shouts Sanji as he grins at Robin, satisfied, he is certain that is the answer. Robin looks at him with an almost "Defeated" look, as she tilts her hand from the shoulder strap to the waist strap and pulls it off. "3 to go Sanji-San...next question, what is my Birth Place?" said Robin as she put her other hand on the other strap, all this time grinding on his leg, teasing him...motivating him..

Sanji knows this one, he could never forget, he wouldn't allow himself to forget. "Robin-chwan...you underestimate me...Ohara."

Robin`s eyes shot up, she couldn't believe he remembered all this even after all these years, he must have been paying attention all the time, missing nothing of Robin`s life, she realised any question now would be futile, so she cheated...

"Nope, it`s not Ohara...I am afraid you lost.* She says with a foxxy voice as she straps the laces again.

Sanji in complete anger, decides to take matters into his hands, he lifts up his body and uses all his power and strength to immobilize Robin and take laces off by himself...he can't wait anymore...she is too much of a tease, every second passing is killing him...

Robin surprised by the course of the actions taken, simply decides to succumb, she doesn't want to admit it, but she has been lusting for what is about to come too, waiting any longer is just unbearable for both of them...but she decides to play with him, again...

A *poof* is heard as multiple hands spring out of the couch, undressing the rest of Sanji...clothing flying around as Sanji is fighting to take off Robin`s night he finally succeed`s, he meets another obstacle, a black bra with flower patterns on it, hugging her beautiful breasts reason Sanji didn't notice the bra earlier, is because it doesn't have any straps that go over the shoulder, it was an invisible enemy he was deemed to fight with from the beginning.

"I guess more will just keep appearing...this is frustrating Robin-chwan...", Robin started making her way to his face again, as she took off her bra while coming closer and closer..."Let`s skip then..Sanji-san" Sanji`s face lit up as he grinned at her and put his arms around her. In swift motion, he got with with Robin in his arms and moved her on the bed, where he softly put her down and went on top of her.

"Now it isn't fair for me..I only got underwear on...you have your pants on...

* * *

><p>God I am such a tease.. xP<p>

I`ll release the next one when I get 3 reviews...There are 9 now, so we are aiming for 12.


End file.
